The Other Side Of The Rainbow
by xlovestory
Summary: Troy and Gabi have graduated, the only problem is they are going to different colleges. They make a pact, but after the four years, will that still remain?
1. Trailer

Hiya Its me, HSMisLurve. 

A while ago I mentioned that I had an idea for a kinda short story called 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow'. Well I decided to make a trailer. Review and tell me if I should make it, and tell me if you like it :)

* * *

**Graduation had just happened...**

_Shows pictures of Troy and Gabriella throwing up their caps._

**But they were heading seperate ways...**

_Troy: _ "I'm going to a different college than you, Brie, it won't work."  
_Gabriella: "_I know, but I love you!"

**The break up was sad, but needed...**

_Troy:_ "I love you Brie"

_Gabriella:_ "I love you too, no matter where I am in America."

**A pact was made...**

_Gabriella:_ "I'll make you a deal, Bolton?"

**And agreed...**

_Troy:_ "Fine."

_Gabriella:_ "Promise?"

_Troy:_ "On my life!"

**But after college, will the pact still remain true?**

_Troy:_ "I still love her, man!"

_Chad:_ "I know, but shouldn't you move on..."

_Shows Troy throwing the basketball at Chad, and walking away_.

_James:_ "Hey babe"

_Gabriella:_ "Hey..."

**From the author of 'Lost & Found'...**

_Taylor:_ "You still love him don't you?"  
_Gabriella:_ "I don't know! I don't know anymore!"

_Shows Gabriella running away from Taylor crying._

**Starring:**

**Troy Bolton - Zac Efron**

**Gabriella Montez - Vanessa Hudgens**

**Chad Danforth - Corbin Bleu**

**Taylor McKessie - Monique Coleman**

**James Lake - Jared Murillo**

**Will the pact survive?**


	2. Graduation

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Chapter 1 - Graduation**

"Congratulations class of 2008, you are now Graduates!"

The class of 2008 went wild. It was the moment they had all been waiting for. Leaving East High, would be hard, but they knew life outside those walls would be so much better! The whole gang were there, clapping their hands and shouting "Hip-Hip-Hooray!".

In the four years at East High, so much had changed. Sharpay and Ryan were now in the gang, and friends with everyone. Gabriella wasn't such a nerd after all, and had managed to win the heart of Troy. Troy had managed to do basketball, have the girlfriend of his dreams and still make his family happy. Kelsi and Jason had finally admitted their feelings, and Chad and Taylor were happily together. Things were perfect right now, and they didn't want those things to change. But they had to, at some point.

Gabriella was enveloped in a group hug with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. All girls together.

"I can't believe we're done!" Taylor squealed.

"Me neither" Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"We have to stay in touch, everyone" Kelsi said.

"Don't you worry, Kels, we will!"

Mr Matsui took the microphone again, and they all quietened down.

"Here's the moment you've all been waiting for" The class squealed, "5...4...3..." The class took their caps off,"2...", and got ready to throw, "1...GO!"

A sea of graduation hats were in the air, and everyone ducked as they came flying back to Earth. Gabriella hid under Troy's cloak for protection. He laughed at this.

They broke apart and Gabriella found two strong, comforting arms around her waist. She loved those arms.

"How do you feel Ms Montez?" A handsome voice said.

"Fabulous! And how do you feel Mr Bolton"

"Amazing!"

He kissed her ear gently, and they stood there for what seemed like hours. Just holding each other. They wanted to spend as much time as they could with each other, because soon they knew, that might be over.

* * *

The celebrations carried on well into the night. The Bolton Household was now party centre, with all the gang and their parents celebrating the graduation. Gabriella's mum, couldn't be there however, she was on a business trip and had to leave after the ceremony. So when it was time to go, Troy offered to walk her home.

"Ok guys, I'm going, I'll call over summer!" Gabriella shouted.

"You're leaving?!" Chad questioned.

"Yeh, gotta go, cya Chad"

"See ya, sis!"

Over the years, Gabriella and Chad had become like brother and sister. They were sometimes inseperable, but not in a romantic way. Gabriella had had to tutor Chad for a little while and they became great friends. This pleased Troy because he wanted all of hs friends to like Gabriella. She was important to him.

Troy and Gabriella left the Bolton house. The walked along, fingers entwined, in happy silence.

"Graduation was great wasn't it"

"Yeah, it was"

"I can't believe we're finished though"

"Neither can I"

Troy wrapped his arm aroung Gabriella's waist, and pecked her cheek.

"So, college"

The dreaded subject had just been brought up. Neither of them particularily wanted to talk about college. They had entered different ones, except for U of A (University of Albuquerque). They pretty much knew there was no chance of them getting into the same one, they knew they would be going to different colleges. It was bound to happen.

"Hmmm..."

"Yeah, hmmm..."

"Are you scared?" Gabriella asked.

"About what?"

"College...and us, I know I am" Gabriella admitted.

"A little, I guess. But I know whatever happens, my feelings for you will still remain, and well figure something out when the time comes"

"Ok"

The subject was finally dropped. They walked the rest of the journey in silence.

They reached Gabriella's house. Troy pulled her into a hug, and they stood there, holding each other. He stroked her hair and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed, and fell into a hug again.

"I'd better let you go, it'll be getting cold"

"Yeh"

They kissed again, then Gabriella walked to her door.

"I'll call you"

"I'll be waiting"

He gave her a 'Troy Bolton' wink and left, her watching as he disappeared. Standing there, she realised she didn't know what was going to happen, and it scared her.

One thing she knew for sure was that she would always love that boy. Always.

* * *

There's your first chapter. I don't really like it, but it was ok.

Anyways, review and tell me what you think :)

A little note about _'Lost & Found'_:

Just another thanks to everyone who read it, if you haven't please do, I think it turned out really well! I'm trying to get and epilogue sorted, but I dunno what to put in it. I need feedback on what you wanna see, so please review the last chapter of _'Lost and Found' _and tell me :)


	3. Dreaded Letters

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Chapter 2 - Letters**

Troy sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. He wetted his lips, and his hands went through his hair; something they did regularily. Letting his hands fall to the table, he let out a sigh.

All summer he had waited for this, they all had. The moment the letter slipped into the box outside. The moment it touched their fingers so they could feel that spark. It was the moment that would lead them in the direction of their lifes for the next number of years. It was terrifying.

And so now he sat, staring, at the large brown envelope called 'Mr Troy Bolton'. He'd have to open it at some point. But he was waiting for her, and she was one of the reasons he was scared.

He had had a call from her 15 minutes ago...

_Flashback._

_Troy felt his phone buzz next to him as he sat flicking through the channels on his TV. He picked it up and smiled as he saw 'Gabriella' flash on the screen. Flipping it up, the conversation began._

_"Talk to me" He answered._

_"It's here" A small, shy voice said at the other end._

_His eyes sprang open in fright. If she had hers... then, he would have his. His future was about to begin. It scared him like hell. Whoa, all this was too fast!_

_"Really?" He didn't believe it._

_She giggled lightly at the other end, "Yeah Troy, really."_

_"So?"_

_"I'll be over in... 20 minutes? Check your box, but don't open it yet, we'll do it together"_

_"I'll be waiting"_

_He closed his phone and shot off the bed like lightening. He ran down the stairs, to find his parents standing, waiting, at the end of the hallway, blocking the door._

_"You guys, I kinda need to get out"_

_He pointed at the door. His father shook his head._

_"No you don't, are you looking for this?"_

_He looked into his mother's hands and found the big, brown envelope resting there. It seemed so real now, the knew it was coming, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Truth is, he didn't want to find out what was in there._

_He reached out to grab the envelope, but his mother pulled it back._

_"Don't be disappointed Troy. Especially, if it doesn't work out--"_

_"--with Gabi, I know Mom, she's coming over now, we're gonna open them together"_

_His parents nodded, giving his the envelope. His fingers clasped the edges and he stared at it blankly. His paretns moved, and his father patted him friendly on the back._

_"Good Luck, you'll do great where ever you go"_

_He smiled at his father, and nodded. He then moved into the empty kitchen, where he was now._

_Sitting. Waiting._

_End of Flashback._

The doorbell rang and he sprung to his feet. He ran as fast as he could and reached the door. When he opened it, he saw his girlfriend, of over a year. Looking scared.

He pulled her into a hug, and she melted into him.

They broke apart, and sighed. Whatever was in those envelopes could change their changes of being together. This could be the last day they were happy together, before they were haunted of thoughts of seperating.

"Let's go." Troy broke the silence. He entwined his hands with her and they stepped into the livingroom. She sat down on the sofa, and he jogged to the kitchen and came back moments later, envelope in hand.

He collapsed onto the sofa, kissed Gabriella's cheek then looked at the letter.

"I just wanna say, that, no matter where we end up going, we'll keep in touch, won't we?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course Brie, your not geting rid of me that easily!" He joked.

They fell into silence again, then Troy spoke up.

"So, who's first?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, silly, together, at the same time!"

"Oh, ok then...when?"

Gabriella sighed, steadying her breath, turning the envelope around slowly in her hands, Troy watching intently. Her finger ran over the seal, and stopped when it got to the end. She turned her head towards Troy.

"Now"

They put their fingers to the seal.

"1...2...3. Go!"

They tore the envelopes open and the letters came out. They each had four letters, because they had both entered 4 schools. East High had got all their letters for every student together so they wouldn't need to wait for each school to reply back. They would get all the letters from all schools at the same time. Neat idea, they both thought.

Minutes passed, and they were skimming pages. If someone had been looking they would have seen the teenagers faces fall and rise. Some of the letters had good news, some had bad. Each only had one acceptance letter.

"Ok, so I got accepted to one school. You?"

"Same"

They exchanged worried glances.

"Who'd you get?" Troy asked, wanting Gabriella to go first.

"I got University of Southern California."

She saw Troy's face fall.

"I got University of Albuquerue"

Silence came to both of them. Their futures were splitting them up. They were going to different colleges now.

The looked at each other, and fell into a kiss that explained all their emotions.

Their feeling would remain where ever they were. They both knew that.

Where ever in the world.

Because love like theirs, never fades.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in about 3 months. My other stories took priority because I find this, for some reason, quite hard to write. But al least now I've posted it :) I probably won't update for anopther week or so, but this does for now. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm tired and stressed!

Please review :D


	4. Having To Say Goodbye

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Part 3 - Having To Say Goodbye.**

"Troy, come on!"

He stamped his feet firmly to the floor, desperate not to leave. Crossing his arms, he stared at the door vicously, knowing his mother was at the other side. He had locked it firmly.

"She'll never forgive you if you don't come."

His mother said for the fourth time, She was right. She wouldn't forgive him if he didn't go; but he didn't want her to go. She was the only thing he woke up for in the morning, with out her, life seemed empty.

"Maybe if I don't move, she won't go." He shouted back.

"You know that won't happen, Troy" His mother said sympathetically back.

Right again. Today, was the day he had been dreading. The day he'd never wanted to come. The day both of them didn't want to come. The day she left for college.

The summer had pasted, and the future was right in front of them, staring them in the face. Over the summer, perfection had been the only word to decribe it. Nothing could bother them, but this did. The last two years they had been together, living on top of the world. But now she was leaving for California, and wouldn't be back for a while.

So he had sat there, sulking. Hoping, desperately, that she would change her mind, and because he wouldn't move, she wouldn't go. But that as too good to be true, that would never happen. Sadly.

"Troy, you have to say goodbye. But remember, your goodbye doesn't have to last forever."

His mother's words went through his head time and time again. She was right, again. They wouldn't forget each other. Love conquered all. And even though they would probably split up, they were friends for life. Nothing, and no-one could change that.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet. Unlocking his door, he ran down the stairs, almost bumping into his mother on the way. She smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Only because our goodbye won't last forever, Mom."

She smirked and mutted under her breath, "Sure it was."

----------

She felt the cellotape run under her fingers, and heard the familiar scraping noise at it hit the box, pulling at the bits together. She sighed as she flattened out the creases as best she could. Coming to her knees, she heaved the box to her body, and proceeded down the stairs, to be greeted by her teary mother.

"My baby's all grown up" Her mother chocked.

"I know Mom, I know"

She let the box fall to the floor beside the various others, and hugged her mother. She knew it was hard for her. Saying goodbye to your only child was the hardest thing to do; it said so in the handbook.

"I'll be fine Mom, you know I will. And, don't worry, I'll call." She reassured her mother.

Her mother rocked on the balls of her feet, and said, "Ok then, lets get this stuff in your car."

Gabriella grabbed her hoodie, pulling the fabric over her head. She grabbed the first of many boxes, and headed out to the car. Placing it in the boot carefully, she turned back around, heading to her, now old, house, when she heard a toot from a car ahead.

Whipping around, she smiled as she saw the Bolton's car pull up outside her house. Suddenly, she felt sad. She was leaving behind the guy she loved, possibly always would. Noticing she was about to cry, she put on her best fake smile, and greeted Troy's parents as they stepped out.

Pointing to her mother in the house, his parents followed, and she was left with Troy, in an awkward silence.

"So, your really going" He broke the silence.

She sighed, "Yeah, I am."

One look into those chocolate orbs and he was lost again. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. He enveloped her in a hug, one he was famous for, and she melted instantly.

He ran his fingers through her hair, taking in the scent he had grown to love. She smelt his clothes, the familiar aroma coursing through her body. They never wanted to let go. Never.

He cupped her chin in his hands, and kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands ran up his body, wrapping around her neck. From inside, where the parents were, it looked like a reunion of a couple, rather than a tearful goodbye.

"It's a shame their going seperate ways." Troy's mother said, watching her son and Gabriella react.

"Yeah,' Gabriella's Mom joined in, ' I always expected Troy to become my son-in-law one day, but it's less likely to happen now"

"I don't think so, you'll see, in four years time, they'll be back together again" Troy's Dad piped in.

"Yeah, I mean, they'll get through it"

"They're really in love, that goes a long way" Gabriella's Mom added.

Troy and Gabriella broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

"I don't want to say it, but Goodbye"

She smacked his chest, "Hey! I'm not going yet, you're gonna help me load the car"

"Damn it" He muttered, and she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, that works for me!" She giggled at her boyfriends humor, and ran inside. He would never get over that laugh, the way she walked, the way she could look at him on the worst day, and make it the best.

She amazed him.

And although he didn't want to say it,

he had to say Goodbye.

* * *

:D

Comment?


	5. The Pact

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Part 4 - The Pact.**

"That's your last box, Gabi."

The dreaded words. The dreaded moment.

They just stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to let go. Troy dropped the box into the back of Gabriella's car, forcing his eyes away from hers. She reached up and ran one finger along his jawline. His eyes closed as he took in the feeling of Gabriella's touch.

"I'll miss you."

Gabriella stated the obvious. Troy grabbed her hand and rubbed his with hers. He looked into her eyes, telling her that everything would be ok.

"We'll never forget each other." Troy whispered.

Gabriella rushed into Troy's arms, shoving her neck into the crook of his. Troy's arms wound round Gabriella small body and they stood still, just loving the feeling of being together.

They must have stood there for about 15 minutes. Neither wanted to let either go. Troy heard Gabriella's soft sobs come from her mouth and he gently shushed her.

"You can call, you know. Any time. Except at like, 2 in the morning, that might be a bit...wrong."

Gabriella giggled at his silliness as she tried to calm herself down. She lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes, resisting the temptation to run away with him forever, never needing to leave.

Yes. That's what they could do. Elope. He could jump in her car and they could pretend to go to the ariport, but really they would leave the country behind, go to Australia, and live with no-one stopping them. They'd be together. Get married, have the whole shi-bang.

But that was just silly dreams. And in her heart of hearts, she knew she wanted to go to college, but wanted to be with Troy too.

Eloping would just have to wait.

"What you thinking about?" Troy whispered, finding the drifting look in her eyes.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing. Just us. Remember me ok?"

Troy chuckled, "I won't be able to forget you even if I tried. And plus, Chad never stops talking about his 'sister'. I'd never get away from my thoughts about you. You'll haunt my life forever, Brie."

Like a lightbulb, Gabriella sprang apart from Troy with a curious and brainy look in her eye.

"Brie..."

He knew that look. She'd had that look about her when she 'accidently' poured banana milkshake down Sharpay's new dress, which Gabriella had tried on days before. And the same when Zeke had really annoyed her, and she'd added marmite into his chocolate cake. He'd never forget those times. Or this look.

"I have a plan!"

Troy took in her appearance. Her legs were wide apart, both hands on hips, jutted out and a smile spreading across her lips. The looks in her eyes made him want to kiss here right there, with all the passion he could muster. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, and looked at Gabriella sternly.

"Gabriella. No more 'plans'. They get you into trouble, and plus, babe, they never work." He added the last bit sarcastically, and saw her smile turn into an annoyed pout.

"But this one will." She whispered victoriously.

Troy shook his head.

"Just let me tell you. And it won't get us into trouble, it'll bring us closer...one day."

Troy was intrigued. He walked closer to Gabriella.

"You see, we have to... break up. And I know we are trying to not say those words, but we both know that because we are so far away, it would never work. I'll miss you like I miss chocolate on my diets. But my plan involves us getting back together... eventually."

Troy's lips beared a smile. "I'm listening."

Gabriella continued, "So, in four years time, when we've both graduated college, and we're done, we'll both be back in Albuquerue, right?"

Troy nodded.

"So, if we're not seeing anyone, then, we get back together. And stay together, nothing will get in the way. Now, that doesn't mean to say we can't see each other if we are with other people, and don't go around brushing girls off because you wanna hold out for four years, waiting for me. I'm not saying that. But if we are single... then i'm yours, and you're mine, because I love you."

Troy kissed her lips passionately. When breaking apart, he added, "That's a deal Montez."

Her giggle sounded again, "That's our pact."

They held each other until they heard their parents exiting the house and circling them. The mother's had tears in their eyes, while Troy's dad just looked on fondly.

"Ok, guys, time to say goodbye. Gabi you have to be at the airport in an hour."

They looked in each other's eyes, and Troy mouthed 'don't cry'. She nodded, her eyes glazed, and hugged him once more. Troy waatched as the girl he loved hugged her mother, and his own parents. He then felt her lips gently on his cheek, then saw her getting into the car. She pulled on her seatbelt and started the engine.

Staring out the rear view mirror, she winked in his direction before winding the window down and waving to the parents.

"Goodbye." She shouted.

Her stomach churned as she looked down the road, to it seemed - nowhere. She was heading in the direction of her future, one without Troy. But she would fight, and work through it. And at the end of it all, Troy might be there at the end of it. She sighed as she gripped the wheel.

Troy came to the window, which was now wound up, ready to drive.

"Don't forget me." He said almost inaudibly.

She blew him a kiss.

And then she was gone.

Gone forever.

Or at least for four years...

* * *

Wow. Another chapter done. The next chapter will be aout Troy leaving for college, and how he is missing Gabriella so much. Then, after that, it will be four years later. I know I'm moving fast, but that's why it's called a short story :D

Anyways, if you are reading 'We Love Pretending', the next chapter will be out before Friday :)

Review!


	6. Welcome To The Journey

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow.**

**Part 5 - Welcome To The Journey.**

He groaned as the familair sound of his alarm clock ringed. Sighing he turned over, the duvet covering his body still and whacked it quiet. A small smile passed over his face when the silence could be heard. Tugging the duvet around him once more, he shut his eyes, begging to go back to sleep.

"Time to wake up Troy!"

His mother's sharp screechy voice could be heard from behind his door. He groaned again. He really didn't want to wake up - for the reason that he really had no reason to. If he could, he'd just stay in bed all day, every day, thinking about her. Her. And how she left yesterday. But he still loves her...

"TROY!"

He covered his head with his duvet, wishing he could just make his mother vanish. College wasn't supposed to come so quick. He had better things to do. Like waiting for four years until she came back. Now that, that was something worth while.

"You can't just wait until she returns Troy."

Why did mother's always know what you were thinking about?!

"Alright, alright, i'm coming!"

His muffled shouts were heard from his mother, and he eventually heard her footsteps go down the hall. Stretching, he threw off the covers and quickly ran into the shower. After changing, he ran downstairs, eager to catch some breakfast.

He smiled as he noticied his mother had given him his favourite breakfast. Honey covered toast, with a strawberry and banana smoothie. He caught his mother's eye, and she smiled slightly, before turning back to the cooker. Taking his seat, he realised that this would be the last time he would eat breakfast here for a long time. Although this made him sad, and conversation simply awkward, he was quite happy that he would now be living on his own, the way he wanted to, trying to fend for himself.

A few clumpy steps later, and his father had entered the room. He felt his dad pat his back gently before kissing his mother on the cheek and collecting his breakfast. Soon, they were in their normal positions for family breakfast, and everything seemed slightly more... normal.

"So, Troy. Leaving for college today."

Troy looked up to see his father's soft eyes staring back at him. Troy smiled slightly, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

His mother reached over and patted his hand, "We'll miss you. But never forget we are here if you need any help. We'll always be here for you Troy. You're our boy."

His eyes connected with his mother's watery ones, and he rushed over to the other side of the table to hug her. Even though he was leaving, he knew he would miss his parents. They were just another pair of people he would miss, along with Gabriella.

When he had got back to his original place, the conversation continued.

"So, are you just settling in today?" His father asked.

"Eh, yeah. But I have a few classes later on."

His father nodded, before adding, "Things are so different nowadays. When we were young and at college--"

"I'm sure Troy doesn't want to hear that." His mother stopped his father's rant, and he winked in her direction. Even she got bored of his rants sometimes.

He looked over to the other side of the table, where his mother and father sat. There they were, just like any other couple. Except they had a bond like no other, one that had lasted for years. Their love for each other shined through everything they did, and Troy couldn't help wondering if, in four years time, Gabriella and him would be like that; in love, with a bond no-one could ever break.

He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts. Today, was a special day, one where he would have to cope without the love of his life.

2 hours later, he found himself in his father's car, up to his eyes in bags and boxes. His parents had been insistant on coming to say goodbye, and he was pretty sure that no other guys would have their parents there for a send off.

The gates where tall and daunting. Black painted rails went round the entire building, and inside the grounds where and kinds of people all from different cliches. His felt his stomach churn, and suddenly wished he had got accepted at Gabriella's college. Then at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Ready to go Son?"

Troy turned to his father.

"Sure. Bye Mom, Dad."

Troy hand gripped the car door as he heaved himself out, trying to carry as many boxes as possible. Soon enough, someone had given him a trolley, like all the other teens, and he had all his boxes piled on. He leaned through the car window quickly and pecked his mother's cheek, trying not to be seen by other other newbies heading in the direction of the college.

"Remember to call!" His mother added frantically before they drove away.

"I will, but going to college is stepping out into the unknown - alone. Without parents." His smile reassured that he would be ok.

"Be good Son." His father added, as if he was twelve.

"Don't worry, I will."

And then they were gone. And there was definitely no way of going back. Turning around he grabbed his rucksack and the trolley and started to walk through the gates.

"Your parents like that too then?"

He turned around to see a bushy-haired African boy smiling at him. He smiled back, "Yeah. They just wouldn't let me leave on my own."

The boy laughed, "Mine too. Parental instinct. They just can't let go."

"Well, that good to know for furture reference. I'm Troy."

"Chad."

And they walked through the gates of Albuquerue together, not sure what to expect, not sure what was going to happen, but one thing was for sure;

It was going to be a journey.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try and update as soon as possible, but please be patient :)

Sorry for any typing errors, i'm in a rush so can't really check!

Review! :D


	7. Four Years Later

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Part 6 - Four Years Later.**

Troy's eyes were glued to the desk. He watched in fascination as the rubber on the end of his pencil vibrated as it hit the hard surface. The pencil would shake as it hit the wood of the desk, but somehow find the strength to pull itself back up, into that final jump. It amazed him. How something could go on and on for as long as it wanted, he would never know. Even though it looked like Troy was watching the pencil intently, his mind was other places.

It had been four years since he had left home and entered the college world. His nerves had finally calmed down as soon as he had met Chad, his best friend for the last few years. They had gone through everything together. Now they were really close. But Troy had grown up in the last few years. In many different ways.

He knew that the world was a big place, and his future could still go anywhere it chose. He would have decisions to make, and some would be made for him. But he was happy, and sure hw would take the ride. He knew where he wanted to go in life, what he wanted to do. Everything in that area was fine.

He had come to find a close groups of friends, people he would never forget, and was convinced he would spend the rest of his life staying close to them. The last few years had been trying, but he had got through it all. And he was sure that if he hadn't had them by his side, he wouldn't have got where he was today. For that, he was grateful.

And now, 3 days away from returning home. He realised he didn't want to go. On that first day of college, he knew he had wanted to run away and hide. He had thought that college wasn't the way for him, and that the only way he could be happy, was if he wasn't there. But, 4 years on, he knew he had worked well, found new things, grown up in more ways than one, and finally thought nothing was missing from his new, more improved life.

Nothing.

Except one thing.

Gabriella Montez.

Yes, he still thought about her. Yes, he still hadn't thrown away the pictures of her. Yes, he still kept in touch with her, occasionally. And Yes, he hadn't forgotten their pact. And that was one of the things that made Troy nervous but excited about returning home.

"Mr Bolton?"

His pencil dropped from his fingers and rolled around the table before eventually stopping. His eyes shot up, connected with his teacher, and a lazy, yet guilty smile travelled onto his face.

"Sorry. Just day-dreaming." His voice drifted up to the teachers ears, and the teacher, Mr Mixton, found himself smiling back.

"I realise you are all looking forward to going home, and have all probably starting packing. But, even though you have graduated already, it doesn't mean you can sit back and relax. Now, back to the strength of the back bone…"

Sure, he wasn't supposed to relax. But he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her face in his head, there was no doubt in his mind he still loved her. He hadn't met anyone else. In the four years he had been there, there had been no-one with any structure. Sure, he'd had the odd fling, but somehow every time he even looked at another girl, he kept comparing to Gabriella. And no-one would even come close.

Of course, there was always the small matter of if she had met someone.

But, that was for another day.

His eyes drifted to his wrist watch and he noted the time. And date. It had been exactly four years, to this day, that he had left Gabriella, her going for college. He let his mind drift back to the day she left…

_Flashback_

_They just stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to let go. Troy dropped the box into the back of Gabriella's car, forcing his eyes away from hers. She reached up and ran one finger along his jawline. His eyes closed as he took in the feeling of Gabriella's touch._

_"I'll miss you."_

_Gabriella stated the obvious. Troy grabbed her hand and rubbed his with hers. He looked into her eyes, telling her that everything would be ok._

_"We'll never forget each other." Troy whispered._

_Gabriella rushed into Troy's arms, shoving her neck into the crook of his. Troy's arms wound round Gabriella small body and they stood still, just loving the feeling of being together._

_They must have stood there for about 15 minutes. Neither wanted to let either go. Troy heard Gabriella's soft sobs come from her mouth and he gently shushed her._

_"You can call, you know. Any time. Except at like, 2 in the morning, that might be a bit...wrong."_

_Gabriella giggled at his silliness as she tried to calm herself down. She lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes, resisting the temptation to run away with him forever, never needing to leave._

_--_

_"I have a plan!"_

_"Gabriella. No more 'plans'. They get you into trouble, and plus, babe, they never work." He added the last bit sarcastically, and saw her smile turn into an annoyed pout._

_"But this one will." She whispered victoriously._

_--_

_Troy came to the window, which was now wound up, ready to drive._

_"Don't forget me." He said almost inaudibly._

_She blew him a kiss._

_And then she was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella smiled as the memory of the day she left floated into her head. She had really missed him. His touch. The way he could make her smile, or laugh at the stupidest things.

But in the end, she had convinced herself he had moved on. She stopped getting constant messages, and he didn't phone as much as he used to. She figured he'd met someone else, it was allowed. And as soon as she'd seen that, James had happened. James was nice, caring, helpful… everything a boyfriend ought to be. But something was missing, and deep down, although she didn't want to admit it, something was missing. And she knew exactly what is was.

Troy.

She let the tape wind itself around the box, and smiled as her roommate Taylor hummed as she filled her boxes also. Taylor and her had become very close friends during the past four years of college. The did everything together, basically like sisters. Taylor knew all about Gabriella, and Gabriella about her. In roommate status's, she was the perfect one.

"Tape please."

Gabriella passed her the tape while she got down on her hands and knees. Gabriella got up and moved the box onto a pile at the other side of the room. She then collapsed on her bed, got comfy and stared out the window.

It was rainy outside, and now that classes were over the grounds of East California University were empty. It was strange looking at it with no one there, it seemed life-less.

She checked her watch, wound back 5 hours, and realised that Troy would probably be in class right now, twiddling his thumbs or playing with his pencil, while pretending to listen. What he probably was really thinking about was his girl. Not Gabriella. Someone else.

"You're thinking about him again, Gabs."

Her eyes snapped to Taylor, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's pretty easy to let the mind wander. Am I really that obvious? Should I get help? I mean, it's been fours years. I've been with James for three, and somehow I just don't get that spark." Gabriella spoke her mind, glad to get that off her chest.

Taylor sighed, moving to her bed, opposite Gabriella. "Honey, you still love him don't you."

Gabriella rubbed her head in her hands.

"I don't know, Taylor. I don't know anymore…"

* * *

Another part finished. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me, cos I realise i left it for about 5 months before picking it up again. Anyways, you should know that there are probably about 3-4 more parts left. I have two endings in mind, but still havent dcided which one to choose. So, please read below and tell me which one you would like to see. I've tried to not give too much away.

1) Troy and Gabriella meet back in Albuquerue.

2) Troy and Gabriella don't meet, but see each other from afar.

Tell me what you think. Anyways, I'll be posting the next part next week. So, look out for it :)

Review!


	8. Lost Forever

The Other Side Of The Rainbow.

Part 7 - Lost Forever.

_For nearly the first time in Gabriella's life, she was gob smacked. Totally gob smacked. She had no clue what to say. No clue at all. Her mind whipped in and out of possible answers to the question, but none felt right. Especially the one he was waiting to hear._

_He face stayed soft, but wanting. He had never felt this way about anyone before, let alone this girl. She made the simplest things be the things he would remember the most. Like the time she smiled at him in Gym class, when he had finally nailed the slam dunk. Or that time when she accidentally touched his arm when passing, and made out she was really sorry. She had no clue what she did to him, because he had never told her. Until now._

_"Well?"_

_They were standing, currently in the secret hideout beside the science lab. The leaves and flowers decorated the poles which helped the metal railings stand their ground. From the first time Gabriella had seen this place, she knew it was special. She'd came here first on the first day she had come to East High. She was nervous, and after not making any friends in the first part of the day, figured she'd better just take lunch alone. But now she wasn't, she was with him. And he was waiting for answers._

_"Gabriella. This question really doesn't take all day. I've admitted I like you, really, really like you. And all I want to know is, will you go out with me this Saturday?"_

_There is was again. That lurch of the stomach every time the question of 'going out' came up. His light blue orbs stared into hers, almost trying to read what her answer would be, if she would ever speak. Sighing, deeply depressed, he turned around._

_"I guess that's a no then…" He mumbled, dejectedly._

_"I'll go with you." She whispered._

_He stood stalk still, but had heard what she had said perfectly. Even though the wind was blowing at extensive speeds, it was still heard. He turned around, a beaming smile resting on his features. Stepping towards her, he seemd to get happier with every step._

_"Really?"_

_She nodded, giggling slightly, "Really."_

_He beamed. "Great. I can't wait, I'll pick you up Saturday then."_

_He leant down and kissed her cheek, making her shiver all over. Turning back around, he walked off down the stairs, but not before turning once again and giving her his famous wink that could melt the coldest of hearts._

_And that's when she realised she was falling for Troy Bolton._

Gabriella smiled as she walked passed the lake in the park next to campus. It had been a long fours years, but that memory still stuck and always popped into her head every once in a while. It made her smile when she thought of what her and Troy used to be like. But, she was with James now. She shouldn't be thinking about the past.

Her eyes locked on a couple of love-struck teenagers. They looked just like her and Troy, when they were that age. They were smiling widely, with looks of love in their eyes. Although there was other people around, they stared into each other's eyes, like no-one else was in the world. They were the only two people on the planet. Off in their own little love world.

"Hey."

A sound erupted from someone next to her and she was forced out of her thoughts. Turning, she saw it was James. Her boyfriend of two years. Her extremely dull boyfriend of two years.

"Hey James, how are you?"

They kept walking as they talked.

"Very well, actually, you could make my day."

Gabriella's brow crinkled as James led them off to a bench in a deserted area of the park. He sat her down, breathing slowly, he was obviously quite nervous.

"For a while now, I've been wanting to ask you this, but never really found the right moment. I've talked about with my mother, and she seems to like the idea. All you have to do is say 'yes'."

A terrifying thought came into Gabriella's head. 'Oh My Gosh! He's asking me to marry him. Crap. I don't want to, what will I say? Damn it!'.

"Gabriella, will you move in with me?"

A large sigh of relief was heard from Gabriella's mouth, but she tried to cover it up with a cough. James had always been a mummy's boy. Did everything she told him to, and she'd probably suggested he settled down. Except Gabriella didn't want to settled down. Or did she?

"James… I… I--"

"-- I will Mum, I promise, talk soon. Bye."

Troy sighed as he finally got off the phone to his mother. To say she was excited her beloved son was coming home, was an understatement. She was more than thrilled. She had missed him so much; and had made that very clear in various phone calls.

Of course, his father had been pleased he was coming home too. Him being the biggest basketball fan in the country made his son the next biggest, and Troy had often thought and missed his father whenever he had watched a game. But he knew his father was slightly dissappointed. His father had wanted him to go to college on the schloaship he had been given fro basketball in senior year. But by the end of school he had realised that basketball wasn't what he had wanted; he wanted to teach.

And that had nothing, whatsoever, about Gabriella having the same dream.

Well, possibly. Except it was totally different.

He wanted to teach sports, taking after his father. Gabriella wanted to teach science, in particular, Chemistry. It had been her dream, he knew, to follow in her fathers footsteps also, except teach it, not test its theories.

He stared down at his phone. He often did this, when he wondered if her should ring. If he should ring Her. But he so often decided not to, his mind was so muddled. Once she had stopped calling, he had stopped trying. And then they ended up not having any contact, which tore his heart to pieces. He would call, but he was just too afraid to.

"Your staring at it again."

A loud voice filled the room as Chad, his room mate entered. Troy sighed running a hand through his hair. "I know, she just gets stuck in my head."

"Troy, my man. Don't you think you should move on. It's been nearly four years, and without even a phone call. Move on man, or be lost forever."

"I want to be lost forever. But be lost forever, with her."

So, thats another part gone, with only two more to go. Last chapter, I asked you to chose the ending, and one had beated the other. But, to find out which has won, you'll have to keep reading. I thought of a great ending while I was in the shower this morning, strange place - I know, so look out for that. There is also the possibility of an epilogue with that ending too :)

Keep reading, and please review.


	9. On The Way Home

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Part 8 - On The Way Home.**

Gabriella's long fingertips tapped irritatingly on the hard surface of the plane's armchair. A long dry sigh come out of her mouth, stopping the tapping, but it soon continued. One hand grasped the dead ends of her hair, which she reminded herself, needed cut. The fingers threaded through the locks until they were at the ends again, and then her hand dropped onto her lap. It started clenching then unclenching, while the tapping was going on, and on, and on.

"Excuse me, could you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

An old woman interrupted Gabriella from her thoughts, and she smiled at the woman politely. "Sorry, I'm just stressing slightly, I'll try to calm down."

Gabriella dropped her hands to her knees, curling up into a ball, and closed her eyes. She was desperate for some sleep, she hadn't had some after that dreadful day. The one she was still trying to forget about, but somehow it just kept entering her brain. Another yawn erupted. To say she was tired of being tired, was an understatement. Whenever she wanted to sleep his dark blank eyes, quivering lip and heart-broken expression entered her mind, forcing her to open her eyes again.

It was a terrible break-up. One to put in the books. How are you supposed to tell someone, who has just asked you to move in with them, that you want to break up because you just suddenly discovered you don't love them anymore. It was always going to be hard, and from the word go with James, she knew it wouldn't last. But, at the time, it was a means of escape. Escape from her broken heart at knowing he was with someone else. Of course, the thought that he hadn't met anyone had crossed her mind. But him, with his impossible good looks and amazing charm, would of course be able to take his pick at any woman he wanted. And she was convinced he had.

Her mind played over the moment she had said 'no' to James…

_Flashback_

_Gabriella's eyes travelled down to the ground. She didn't want to see his reaction, it would be too hard, too painful. He grasped her hands, begging her to look up, but she didn't._

_"James, I just… don't think this will work."_

_She swallowed as she tried to imagine his facial expressions. He would be hurt, terribly hurt, but whether he would accept her decision was another matter._

_"Eh, run that by me again."_

_There was a hint of anger in his voice that Gabriella feared, but she repeated all the same. "I don't think that this, I mean us, is working. I'm sorry, but I've known for a while, and just didn't know how to say it. James, you'll always have a place in my heart, but my heart, itself, belongs to someone else."_

_James shook his head, "It's that Troy guy isn't it."_

_Her eyes snapped to his. "Who told you about him?" She asked alarmingly._

_He rolled his eyes, "You did. We were lying in bed one morning, you had a hangover, about to go to sleep, and you mentioned him. I'd never said anything because I thought it was just drunken babble, but now it makes sense."_

_Gabriella touched his hand, "James, I'm so sorry --"_

_"--Gabriella', He cut her off, 'Don't worry about it. It's your decision. I'm not going to force you into anything, I love you too much to do so."_

_She reached up, cupped his cheek and kissed it gently. James pushed her away, before winking. "Now, get lost. You've got some packing to do before you go find Troy."_

_She hugged him once more before thanking him and running back to her dorm. Deep down she knew she was running on lost hope, but that didn't matter. She wanted Troy, not James, and no-one, nothing could stop her from trying to get him._

_End of Flashback_

After that day, she didn't see much of James, only in classes. Word spread around that they had broken up, but no harsh words had been spread. Half the college population knew they weren't meant to be anyway.

But when she left, while loading her suitcases and various boxes into a cab, leaving for the airport, she caught sight of him moving to his car. He looked up, smiled slightly, but Gabriella saw the pain. She knew that he had wanted her to be walking to that car with him, entering, and then spending the rest of her life with him. But that wasn't what she had wanted. She waved at him, before he got into her car, and she got into the cab. No words were shared, but both wished each other, silently, a good future ahead. Even if they weren't together.

Back in the plane, Gabriella's head was drifting off. A sudden tap on her shoulder sent her awake again, and she turned around to see the old woman once again.

"Sorry dear, but do you snore?"

Gabriella sighed impatiently, wondering if she'd ever sleep.

"No."

The woman nodded before turning back to the window. Gabriella nestled down into her chair more as she closed her eyes.

The eyelids flickered open once more, but the traffic was still there. Troy blinked, wishing the herd of cars in front of him would vanish, but there was no luck. He was currently in his car, driving back to his house, taking forever to get there. His mother had phoned another five times that day, wishing him a safe journey home and lots of cake. But Troy didn't want cake.

He wanted Gabriella.

Part of him wondered if she'd remembered the pack they had made, or if she'd forgotten and found herself someone else. Someone better for her, someone out there, in her college, where she'd spent the last four years. His four last years had been spent waiting. Waiting for that day that he could returned, and hopefully, run into her arms, hold, kiss, touch and make love to her.

He sighed once more, before winding down the window, inspecting the sky. Yep, it was going to rain. Typical. He just hoped he'd get home soon.

The traffic spread into other lanes, and Troy drove forward. Finally.

He was on his way home.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter gone. The next chapter, which should be up next week, will be the last chapter of this story. Then, I've got an epilogue idea.

Keep reading, and if you have time check out my other stories :)

Please review!


	10. My Pot Of Gold

_Welcome to the last chapter, except the epilogue, of The Other Side Of The Rainbow. I've loved writing this, even if it did take me a while, ok… 3 months, to get it to piece together. But when it finally did come, all you faithful readers have made it worthwhile writing it to the very end. I realise it has been short, but that was my aim, to write a short story. Anyways… enjoy reading._

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow.**

**Part 9 - My Pot of Gold.**

Gabriella's wet, quivering hand grasped the large gold plated handle. The bright red colours blinded her mascara smudged eyes, and her usually curly hair had turned straight, with the drips of the pouring rain running through them, dripping onto her already soaked coat. Her nose twitched with the coldness making her shiver. She didn't know why she was here, but it just felt right to do so.

The bright red building in front of her had been her home when she'd moved to Albuquerque. Her mother had been transferred, and although she had loathed her mother at the time for doing it, she couldn't have imagined spending most of her teenage years in another place. This was her home, where she belonged. And now she felt almost complete.

After visiting her mother when she had first arrived, she had cut the visit slightly short, telling her mother she had someone to see. She saw that twinkle in her mother's eye, which had caused her to blush slightly. Her mother had patted her arm, before turning and muttering 'Love lasts forever, I guess'. After that she had left, deciding that if Troy really knew her, when he arrived, he'd know where to go.

And that left her standing here, in the pouring rain, in front of East High, the school she had been at, and loved, until she left for college, leaving all her friends, and Troy, behind. With her hand still clutching the handle, she debated within herself on whether to step inside. It was a tough decision, but one which she needed to take. After another couple of seconds, the door had been open and she had rushed inside, the black streaks only worsening because of the rain.

Once inside she gasped. Nothing had changed, like she supposed it had. The walls were still red and white, the school colours, and all around were memories of the one she loved, still living on through the school as East High's most loved Basketball Captain. She moved through the halls, knowing exactly where she was going. When she reached her destined spot, she stopped and stared, feeling tears of wanting spread to her eyes. Moving forward, her hand traced his, longing for his touch. It was amazing how that picture had stayed there so long. There Troy was, with his other team members behind him, on his mural, on his wall. His smiled was wide, and she began to wonder if his smile had widened, of lessened because of her leaving. If he felt anything like she'd felt these past four years, a smile was a present for the one it was presented to.

She flung her wet body at the wall, her clothes squelching as it hit the hard solid surface. She closed her eyes, hoping that one day she'd be able to touch him, not just look at pictures, longing for his body to connect, in some way, with hers.

Sighing she stepped back, looking back at the wall, and smirking shyly. Where she had been standing, there was now an imprint of her, her wet outline, covering her hands and some of his torso. She giggled, before moving on, landing at her locker, remembering those times he'd stood there waiting for her. Then she moved again, looking for that staircase they'd shared so many times escaping to.

Troy stood dripping wet outside her door, wondering whether to knock or not. So many thoughts travelled around his head. What if she was with someone else? What if the pact didn't remain? What if she was mad at him for not contacting her anymore? He sighed running a hand through his now soaked hair, turning it a dark shade of brown, almost black. He looked dishevelled, like he'd not had sleep for days. But after returning, this had been his first stop, apart from his parents of course. Now filled up with numerous cakes and drinks, courtesy of his mother, he felt ready, well almost, to greet Gabriella again.

He walked up the lane to her house, the bottoms of his jeans dragging through the puddles as he went. This voice got stuck in his throat, but he knocked gently on the door anyway. Breaking the glass on her door by knocking too hard wouldn't be a good start. Suddenly he saw the shadow of someone approaching the door, and his breath quickened, he put on his best smile and waited for the door to open.

It opened, but Ms Montez, Gabriella's mother had answered. Her brow wrinkled.

"Troy?"

He smiled at wet smile, "Ms Montez, how great to see you again. Eh, is Gabriella in?"

"Well, no. She went looking for you."

He lowered his head, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, man. Any idea where she went?"

Ms Montez's eyes twinkled and she smiled, "Troy. If you still love her, you'll know where she went. Looking for you, she always went somewhere. My guess, she's there now. Waiting."

He winked at Ms Montez as it all suddenly clicked into place. Running back to his truck he shouted 'thank you', as he slid into the drivers seat, and the engine roared off.

Gabriella's stood, speechless at the view around her. It hadn't changed. It still made her voice lose ability to speak, and even in the rain, it still looked breath-taking. The Albuquerque hills, surrounded the school, and if she looked closely she could see all the drops of rain roll down the grassy surfaces. She sighed, wondering how many people had found this, and silently wishing more people had, because up here, it was like a dream world.

Because it was right at the top of the school, on the roof, you could see in any direction you wanted. Right now, and for one reason only, she was staring at the front of the school. Even from her place on the bench, where she'd sat many times before waiting for him and with him, she could see the road up to the school and the front gates. She closed her eyes. She lost her senses to the beautiful sound of the rain battering down on the roof of their secret hiding place. She had always loved the rain, it made her feel happy, for some reason.

Suddenly, her eyes blinked open at the sound of a car coming down the road. She ran to the railings to watch as it painstakingly slowly approached the school. She sighed a smile erupting onto her face at seeing his van, pulling up at the gates.

He jumped out the truck, and as soon of his feet hit the ground the rain started to stop, the fresh warm feeling of rain mysteriously leaving surrounding them. From afar, she could see, in front of her eyes a rainbow start to form.

She watching as the colours formed, from one band, splitting into seven, all the colours seeming so vibrant up close. She watched until all the colour hit the ground, right in the centre of the playground.

And there was Troy, standing there, looking up at her.

Even thought she was wet, she still looked gorgeous to Troy.

And even though he was far away from where she was standing, she could still see the outline of a smile.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Collecting it, it read 'Troy', on the screen. Smiling, she flipped it open, reading the message.

"Looks like I've found My Pot Of Gold".

* * *

Awe-ness!

That's the end. Only the epilogue to go. Thanks to everyone who read, I'm really thankful :) So, look out for the epilogue, and please lets have a tidal wave of reviews, as it's the last chapter, excluding the epilogue. I'm on my hands and knees here, lol. If you've reviewed before, please review again. And if you haven't reviewed before, please review for this, the last chapter of The Other Side Of The Rainbow.

It's been a pleasure to write, and I hope to see you reading the epilogue soon :D


	11. The Epilogue

_The last part, please treasure & enjoy..._

**The Other Side Of The Rainbow**

**Part 10 - Epilogue.**

Gabriella smiled while she sighed to herself, totally unaware of the chaos happening around her. Her fingertips grazed over the window panes, watching the rain pour down over the glass and trickle its way don until it finally reached the bottom. Running a hand through her hair which tumbled over her shoulders her eyes followed they droplets as they made their way to there final destination. Sighing once more, she became aware of the sounds around her, and slowly turned around. She shook her head at the sight.

In front of the television was a small girl, aged six, glued to the television. Her glossy caramel curls landed neatly on her shoulders, after battles with her mother to get it cut. Her smile curved in and out, occasionally biting her lip at whatever was on the screen. She was Bethany.

A smaller child, aged two, ran endless around the living room, in and out of the tables and chairs, laughing all the way. His small tufts of hair shot up and out in all directions, whatever direction he went. His cheerful and cute screams were heard all through out the household, and never failed to make Gabriella smile.

And then she laughed as she saw the guy of her dreams, the guys she'd finally found again after four torture-full years, chasing after their two year old son, Daniel. She giggled as he caught him in his arms, lifting him into the air, squealing as he was turned around and around. Troy settled him down, smiling at his wife of 7 years before him. His wink still managed to turn her legs weak, and she blushed, as always at his silliness.

"Right, Daniel, you need some clothes on!" Troy voice sounded.

The child squealed, pouting his mothers pout. "Nuh-uh!"

Troy nodded his head while battling with him up the stairs. "Yuh-huh, Mister. We have to get going soon."

Gabriella turned back to the window, watching the rain fall once more. Her life was practically perfect now. She had everything she'd ever wanted; a family, an exciting life full of surprises, and Troy. He was the person who made everything right again in her life, and without him she knew she'd be totally lost.

She heard Troy's voice call from the top of the stairs to their daughter. "Bee, come get ready now!"

Their daughter didn't reply.

"Bethany! Now!"

Gabriella pictured her daughters face, and heard her sigh in anger. "But Dad! It's still got five minutes to go. I need to find out if they find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow after all."

Gabriella turned at her words, and her eyes fell on Troy's at the exact same moment. Troy smiled, before blowing her a kiss, and continuing to try and get their daughter to move.

"I'm sure they do, Bee, if it's fate it'll happen."

Bethany sighed once more. " But what if they don't. I need to watch it to find out!"

"Bethany!" Troy was losing patience, and Gabriella sensed it.

She cleared her throat. "Bethany, go and do as your told. We will tape the rest of the programme for you."

Bethany smile up at her mother, before taking to the stairs, muttering to Troy that 'at least Mum had sense'.

For the rest of the time, she just stared out the window. She had gotten used to not having time to herself - being a mother was a time consuming thing - but as times like this, when Troy took over, and let her relax, she always went to the rain. Ever since that fateful day in Albuquerque she had always felt a connection with the rain, that is would bring her luck, courage, help and success if she saw it. Some people thought her strange for thinking that, but it was just something she believed in. And, she guessed, it had worked so far. After all, Troy was her god send.

"Honey, we've got to go now."

She jumped slightly when her husband's hand rubbed her shoulder, kissing her cheek as he whispered to her. She smiled; he always knew how to cheer her up, touch her, and make her feel like she held his heart.

"Okay, lets go. Get this show on the road."

He smiled at her, and took her hand as he led her out of the house, the children now safely packed away in the car. After sliding into the seat, buckling up and settling down, she closed her eyes as the soothing sounds of Colbie Calliat came on through the speakers.

_You've got magic inside your finger tips_

_Its leaking out all over my skin_

_Every time that I get close to you_

_Your making me weak with the way you _

_Look through those eyes…_

"Mum!"

Her eyes snapped open again, and she rubbed them gently. "Yes Bee?"

The daughter smiled, "We learned a new song in school yesterday, want to hear it?"

Gabriella smiled. She loved it when her daughter sang. It reminded her of when she used to sing, in her childhood.

"Sure." The parents both said in unison, smiling at each other as their daughter took deep breaths getting ready.

"Red and yellow and pink and green…"

Gabriella's eyes locked on Troy's and she shook her head. This couldn't be happening - it was too unreal. Their daughter was singing… about rainbows. It was too funny.

"…orange and purple and blue…"

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

As they stopped at the lights Troy's hand reached over to Gabriella's grasping it tightly and sighing in pleasure. She squeezed his hand, looking up at him. Yes, it was perfect.

_I remember the way that you move_

_Your dancing easily through my dreams_

_Its hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles_

_You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_

"…I can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow too. Red…"

After a few more minutes, Gabriella sighed, detangling her hair and trying to block out the sounds for the radio and her daughter's song, which surely didn't have to be repeated… and repeated… and repeated.

"…sing a rainbow too. R--"

Gabriella clapped her hands over the sounds and shouted. "Well done, Bethany. Great job. Now how about we play a game? Let's see who can be the quietest during the journey to Gran's, huh?"

Both children quietened down, while Troy looked over at his stressed wife. He rubbed her thigh gently. "You okay?"

Gabriella shut her eyes, and muttered. "Yeah, fine, just tired."

He smiled, leaning gently over to her and pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead. She smiled, eyes still closed at the contact.

"Yuck!" squealed Daniel.

The young boy threw his arms in the air fro dramatic effect. Gabriella turned around to him with a smirk on her face. "Right, squirt! That's you out the game."

She left her son pouting.

--

"Gabriella, my girl. How are you?"

The whole family were greeted warmly when they arrived at Gabriella's parents house that afternoon. After the hugs and kisses were done, the children retired to the garden, ready to let off steam and having to sit in the car for a whole 20 minutes!

Gabriella snuggled down into her parents couch, the familiar homely smell seeping through the material into her clothes. Troy sank down beside her, his arms latching protectively onto her waist as she lent into him. She opened her eyes to see her mother looking on suspiciously.

"What?" she asked.

Her mother avoided the question.

"Tea, anyone?"

Gabriella's mother excused herself to the kitchen, with Gabriella hot on her heels. While her mother pottered around the kitchen Gabriella tapped her fingers on the table top, waiting for her mother to notice.

"If you keep tapping the table will break."

Gabriella huffed, "What was that about?"

Her mother looked around innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

"The funny looks." Gabriella would get to the bottom of this.

"Well, aren't you touchy today."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That's just because --"

"-- your pregnant again?"

Her mother swivelled around to she her daughter staring at her in shock. Her mouth opened and shut, while her mother moved to the door, shutting it, giving them some privacy.

"How long have you known" Her mother interrogated.

Gabriella decided to answer, there was not point in putting off the news that even her husband didn't know about yet. "About a week."

Her mother grasped her hand, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, baby. You have done well, made a great family that just keeps growing. If you're father had been here he would have loved all of them."

Gabriella smiled tearfully. "I'm sure he would have Mom."

She rushed around the table, and hugged her mother. Suddenly the door opened and Troy stepped in.

"Now, where's this tea?"

Later on in the afternoon, after much dragging the two children finally got their parents out of the house to sit outside and watch them play. Bethany was dancing around the grass, the shreds in between her toes, and Daniel stumbling around in his nappy. Somehow he'd got his trousers off, but where they were was a mystery.

Gabriella was currently sitting on Troy's lap, the sun lounger fully occupied. From the window, Gabriella's mother watched her daughter debate through her mind how she was going to tell her husband about their third child. But she knew he would be pleased, Troy had always been a fan of a big family.

Gabriella's fingers played with the material of Troy's shirt, his fingers stoking the bare skin where her top had been lifted. She sighed silently, knowing it was now or never.

"This is prefect, isn't it?" Gabriella asked, waiting for his reply.

He smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"A little too perfect maybe?"

He turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. "Where is this going, honey?"

She kissed his lips chastely.

"Well, don't you sometimes think that there's too many of us?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Never!"

Gabriella relaxed a little. "Good."

His brow wrinkled. He was confused. "How?"

"Cos I'm pregnant."

Troy's eyes jumped out there sockets before Gabriella was brought into an earth shattering hug.

"Really?! Yes!"

"Your happy?"

"More than happy! Everything is gonna be perfect!"

And he couldn't have been more right.

_**Charlotte Arco Iris Bolton.**_

_**Born on September 16th 2008.**_

_**To loving parents, Troy and Gabriella Bolton.**_

Thank you, thank you & thank you again for all the lovely reviews you have given this story. It has been a pleasure to write and very enjoyable. I hope you liked the epilogue, and I'm terribly sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please continue to re-read this story and look out for my other's too. Thanks again, & lets give this story one last flow of reviews.

-HSMisLurve.x


End file.
